Blood, Love, and Light
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When Vampires start killing people in town, 18 year old Kairi doesn't believe vampires are real until the night she meets Sora, a local vampire who wants her blood. Will Sora be able to get her blood or will Kairi be his Salvation? a SoraxKairi fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Vampires

**Blood, Love and Light**

** Chapter 1: Vampires**

"Kairi, I don't understand why you're going to work tonight. Don't you watch the news?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was complaining.

"Yeah I do, but nothing's going to happen to me Namine. This city's pretty big." Kairi answered as she brushed her breast length red hair.

"Kairi, these murders are serious. A vampire is killing people." Namine clutched the pillow she was holding.

Kairi snorted. "Vampires, there's no such thing as vampires. It's just some psycho pretending to be one. You know how popular vampires are with all those books and movies coming out." She smiled as she darkened her make up.

"Yeah…psycho, what's with the outfit anyway? It kind of makes you look like a slut." Namine pointed out

Kairi turned around to look at her and smiled. "Well the make up is to fit in with the whole 'vampire propaganda' and the outfit just cause." Kairi motioned her hand over her outfit. She was where a spaghetti strap tang top that was cut of to be a few inches longer than where her boobs were and a short frilly black skirt.

Namine just sight, "can't you stay home tonight, for me?"

Kairi sat on the edge of her bed and started putting on her knee high boots. "I can't this show's been booked for months."

"They'll be other shows, plus you're still in high school. What if you get killed tonight?" Namine was sounding panicked.

Kairi shook her head, got up and grabbed her purse, "Not tonight. If you're really that scared I'll keep my cell phone on and you can call me if you hear anything. If it's near me I'll come home right away okay."

Namine sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Want me to give you a ride home?" Kairi asked keeping her hand on the doorknob.

Even though her house wasn't that far she didn't fell that comfortable walking tonight. "Yeah, thanks Kairi."

"Anytime, plus it's on my way there anyway." They both laughed at that.

Once Kairi got Namine home safe it was off to work. Tonight Kairi was performing at a club. She was the best singer in town.

When she arrived the manager was waiting for her, "Hey Kairi, I didn't think you were going to show."

Kairi gave him an eye roll, "why would you think that? I'm 10 minutes early."

The manager quickly looked ahead as he led her backstage and said, "Well with all those murders going on I wouldn't blame you if you stayed home tonight."

"It's a big town, the chances of me getting in trouble are very minimal." They were close to the stage now. Kairi could hear the music thumping.

"You're a very brave girl Kairi." The manager smiled, "You're on."

Kairi walk onto the stage gracefully and picked up the mic, "How y'all doing tonight?" she asked cheerfully into the mic. The crowed cheered wildly. "That's good." Kairi laughed, "I got something new for you tonight to start you off with. How many of you heard Lady Gaga's new song?" the crowd went wild. "That's good because that's the first thing I'm going to be singing tonight." The crowed cheered and the music started and Kairi fell right in line with the music. Right in the first line her singing was passionate.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

Kairi felt good when the crowd started dancing and cheering. Kairi also started dancing to the song and the lasers flew around her.__

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh! )  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

_  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
You know baby your sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby! )  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your love has revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

The crowd gave a huge cheer as the song came to a close and Kairi bowed and started clapping for the crowd. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be here for the next few hours." The crowed went wild with woots and yeahs. Kairi gave one more laugh before she shifted into the next song. During the first line of the song her eyes locked onto a guy with brown spiky hair who was looking at her. He smiled and encouraged her on which she felt great about. After the night was over she packed her things up and checked her phone, there was a text message from Namine. _There's been another vampire attack about a mile from the club where you're gonna be performing tonight. Please come back home. _The message was received 5 minutes after Kairi dropped her off. "Huh," she said to herself, "must have left it on silent. Oh well, nothing happened."

Kairi left the club not really worried about what was going on outside. She felt great about the performance she just had and didn't care much about anything else…until she felt someone fallowing her. She spun around quickly to see the brown spiky haired guy from earlier.

Kairi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh it's just you. You gave me a heart attack."

The Spiky hair guy smiled. "You know with all the murders going on lately I don't blame you for being jumpy. I just wanted to tell you I liked your show."

"Umm…thanks." Kairi replied. Kairi took this time to study him – I mean really study him- she saw that he looked normal enough except he was really pale and had dark circles around his eyes. "You should get some more sleep, you don't look so good."

"Just thirsty that's all." The spiky haired guy replied as he got closer to her. "You know, you shouldn't be out all by yourself. A vampire might get you."

Kairi laughed, "Don't tell me you believe in vampires as well."

Spiky haired grabbed onto Kairi's face and looked her in the eyes. She gasped when she saw they were glowing blood red. "Vampires aren't a joke." He growled and Kairi let out a blood curdling scream, which was cut off quickly by his hand. "Relax I'm not going to bite you…or the better way to say this is _I can't_ bite you.

"What?" Kairi asked shocked? "How would you know that?"

Spiky hair let out a sigh and said, "I tried it once when you were little…there's something there that won't let me in and I don't know what it is."

"So I'm safe from vampires?" Kairi asked in relief.

"Sure you don't believe in vampires and now you're happy that you're safe. Actually I don't know if you're safe, all I know is that you're safe from me."

Kairi just started laughing at him which made his eyes glow blood red again. "I didn't say I couldn't kill you." The laughing stopped instantly. Then he sighed and started walking away

"Hey vamp, what's your name?" Kairi quickly called after him.

"I'm Sora," he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sora." She called after him

"Yeah, same to you human."  
"The names Kairi."

"Okay Kairi, don't think you're safe forever. I'm still trying to find a way to get your blood." He smiled and disappeared into the night.

Kairi laughed hysterically as she got in the car. When she got home Namine was waiting for her on her bed in tears. "Namine, what's wrong? What are you doing here anyway? It's late."

Namine sobbed and looked at her, "Selphie got killed by a vampire an hour ago."

"What? How can that be?" Kairi gasped, could it have been the same vampire she met? No he was at the club an hour ago. Kairi felt sick at the thought that there was more than one vampire in town, and now they're getting closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Death

**Chapter 2: Death**

Kairi and Namine drove over to Selphie's house shortly after that. It was amazing that they would let them into the house at all. The inside was crowed with investigators snapping photos of the crime scene. On the floor of Selphie's bedroom was her corpse, pale and mutilated. On her neck were two puncture wounds where the vampire had bitten her. Her shirt was shredded and on her chest were cuts that were so deep she could see meat and bones. Kairi had to cover her mouth and leave the room quickly before she could throw up.

"Hey, are you all right?" on of the investigators asked.

Kairi sobbed and rubbed the tears from her eyes, "No, she was my friend since we were little."

"I understand, we usually wouldn't let you see this but we thought seeing what a vampire can do would put you on your guard."

Kairi nodded as Namine came up the stairs and hugged her. "Let's go home, it's late." Namine said.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah we have school in the morning."

When Kairi got home after dropping Namine off she was scared. The vampire she ran into earlier could have easily ripped her to shreds like that but he let her go. Not without threatening her of course but she was still alive. She had trouble falling asleep that night and when she finally did, all she had was nightmares.

Sora opened the creaky door to the old mansion shortly before sunrise.

"So you finally decided to come in did you?" a silver haired vampire smiled at him.

"When did you become my mother Riku?" Sora shook his head as he was heading for the stair case.

"I'm just saying you're coming in a little later than usual." Riku smiled

"Yeah well, dinner was kind of hard to come by last night." Sora answered.

Riku clicked his tongue, "You found that girl again, didn't you?"

Sora froze on the stairs, "that's none of your business."

"It is my business when you're my brother. You know you're not going to get her blood anyway. I've looked through all the archives and found nothing about this."

"Maybe I'll find a way to."

"You're so stubborn you know that. I told you to stay away from her the first time."

"And a lot of time has passed, so now I have a chance of getting close to her and finding the answer. I've never wanted anyone's blood as much as hers."

Riku watched as his brother ran up the stairs. He wasn't exactly happy with his brother's choice but he wasn't one to interfere. When someone chooses a victim, there's no changing their mind, and if they tried to it could end badly. The last thing Riku wanted was to fight with his brother.

"He's such a fucking pain in the ass sometimes." Sora muttered to himself. "There's no way you can get her blood." He imitated. "I'll prove him wrong." He promised himself as he closed the curtains to the rising sun.

"I'm sorry about Selphie." Olette apologized to Kairi during chemistry. "I know you guys were close."

Kairi lifted her head up from her arms and smiled at her, "It's okay, she was a big pain in the ass sometimes." They both laughed and gathered their stuff and got ready to leave.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Olette called over her shoulder as the final bell rang.

"Namine's coming over and were going to work on homework." Kairi smiled.

"Oh, well that's good. It's comforting to know your not going to be alone."

When Kairi got home the phone was ringing. She ran quickly to the kitchen and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kairi, it's Namine." The voice on the other line said.

"Hey Nami, what's up?"

"I can't come over tonight; I have to go out with my parents." She sounded upset.

"Oh, it's okay." Kairi smiled. "We have the whole weekend."

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Namine sounded a bit happier.

"Of course, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kairi."

"Bye."

Kairi went in her room to work on her report. She wasn't working that long when her lack of sleep took over and she fell asleep. Kairi wasn't sure how long she was asleep when she felt someone standing over her. When she opened her eyes Sora was leaning over her. In seconds Kairi reached under her pillow and pulled out a small wooden stake she had made in the morning.

"Holy shit." Sora gasped as Kairi swung for his heart.

"I knew you'd come back for me." Kairi growled as she backed him into the wall

"I'm not here to hurt you." Sora promised putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"No but one of your buddies killed my friend last night." She had the point of the stake on his chest now.

"Kairi put the stake down." Sora pleaded in a gentle voice. He was trying to use compulsion on her.

Kairi pushed the stake harder on his chest, "I should kill you." She whispered and dropped her hand.

"Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you?"

"Then why did you come?" Kairi asked.

For that, Sora didn't have an answer.


	3. Chapter 3 Blood Bound

**Chapter 3: Blood Bound**

"So you live here by yourself?" Sora asked Kairi. They were down in the kitchen so Kairi could get herself something to eat.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car crash a few years ago, I've been on my own since." Kairi answered keeping an eye on her food.

"It's not safe to be by yourself." He answered in disapproval.

"I've been just fine on my own and….would you put that down?!" Kairi turned around to see Sora balancing a spinning plate on the tip of his finger. He just flashed her a cocky grin and she went to smack his hand. Before she could reach him, Sora gently set the plate back on the counter and gracefully jumped back. Kairi looked at him stunned for a minute and shook her head. "How'd you get in? The door was locked." She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Simple, I just came in through your bedroom window, it was unlocked." He smiled proudly.

She sat stunned for a minute and then said, "How'd you do that? My room's on the second floor."

Sora's grin got wider, "It'll be easier if I showed you."

"Show me?"

He nodded and took two steps back. Then he slightly tilted his head downward and closed his eyes in concentration. Twenty seconds later the air was blowing around Sora and his hair was gently blowing up. He tilted his head up skyward and his feet lifted off the ground. Kairi gasped in astonishment and Sora opened his eye and turned his head toward her to smile. After about thirty seconds he came back down his feet touching the ground gently.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Kairi asked as she turned back to the stove to shut it off.

"Well, I can't read minds, see the future or control emotions." Sora laughed

"Have you been reading _Twilight_?"

"Yeah, I read a lot of vampire novels to see what the human perception of us is, and I have to say, _Twilight _was pretty off. We don't glitter in the sunlight." He made a weird face.

"What happens if you're in the sunlight, do you burn up?" Kairi asked as she put pasta noodles and sauce on her plate.

"We can, I've never seen it happen, and I guess it depends on how strong the vampire is. I've seen one of is get caught in the sunlight and get really sick, almost enough to die." He explained.

"What'll happen to you if you get caught in the sunlight?" She asked as she took a bite of spaghetti.

"That I'm not sure about. I'd rather not take my chances and find out if you know what I mean."

Kairi just nodded and looked down at her food.

"Hey, are you okay? Did I make you sad?" Sora asked walking closer and putting his hand gently on her back.

She looked up at him and said, "I'm fine, I just don't understand why you stay around when you can't get my blood."

He sighed then explained, "Your blood draws me to you."

"I don't understand."

"I want your blood so much that I'm drawn to you, I really can't explain it, and I barely understand it myself."

"So you can't get my blood at all?"

"Not that I know of but I haven't tried in a long time, is it okay if I try again?"

Kairi's heart started racing with fear but she nodded, but not really meaning it. Sora nodded back and started leaning closer to her neck. Right when he was about to sink his teeth into her neck, something stopped him. It felt like an electrical current was running through his veins.

"Shit!" he yelled as he collapsed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she dropped down next to him.

"Yeah…you're still untouchable." Sora moaned as he got up.

"You scared me for a minute." Kairi sighed as she got up.

"You're the scary one here."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll live."

Sora explored the house as Kairi went back to eating her dinner. When she was finishing the dishes, Sora walked in holding a guitar case.

"Is this yours?" he asked

"It was my dad's, but I guess it's mine now." She answered walking over near him.

"Do you play?" he asked curiously

"No, I never learned how to." She sighed.

"Mind if I….?" his question trailed off as his gaze locked onto the case.

"You play?" Kairi asked surprised.

A taunting smile crossed Sora's face as he picked up the guitar and started strumming. "Maybe, what's it to you?" it was silent for a few minutes, only the guitar strumming a steady beat. Sora smiled and Kairi and the chords switched and he started singing.

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Here is my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Kairi looked at him surprised as the final chord cut, not only could he play, but he could sing. "What song was that?" she gasped in amazement.

Sora smiled as he put the guitar away, "Second chance – Shinedown, look it up sometime."

"You're amazing." Kairi managed to say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he grinned, "Look I got to go."

"Will you come back?" she blurted. That was stupid to ask a vampire.

"Hmm…I don't know," He turned and smiled at her, "Are you falling for me or something?"

Kairi blushed and shouted, "No, I was just wondering."

Sora laughed and opened the door, "I might come back." Then he shut the door.

When Kairi was ready for bed she pulled out her phone and looked up the song Sora sang earlier. She listened to it fully and decided she liked it. When it was done she put her phone on the night stand and lied down, "Sora sings it better." She muttered to herself as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 To Trust A Vampire

**Chapter 4: To Trust a Vampire**

"So who are you in love with?" Namine asked Kairi at lunch.

"Nobody," she answered while picking at her food.

"That's a lie, you've been so spaced the past couple of days. So who is it?" Olette teased.

"Maybe it's Tidus, or Cloud or something." Namine suggested.

"No I'm not in love with anyone." Kairi muttered

"Aww it's okay to be in love." Namine laughed

"Seriously I'm not!" Kairi ended up yelling.

Both Olette and Namine looked surprised because Kairi was never one to really yell at anyone. "Sorry." The both apologized together.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Kairi answered honestly. Sora hasn't shown up at her house in the past couple of days so it's been making her question if what she felt was real or not. "Oh and before I forget, I'm staying after tonight, so don't wait up."

"Kairi, it's still dangerous out there at night to be by yourself, are you sure you want to do this?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, I need to catch up on my school work. These extra shows have been throwing me off." Kairi laughed.

"Just be careful." Namine said

"Always am." Kairi laughed.

"Maybe I should have had someone walk me home after all." Kairi mumbled to herself as she walked down the dark cold sidewalk. "Nah, I'm just being ridiculous, what's going to happen to me? I'm perfectly safe." She laughed to herself.

Kairi walked down a couple blocks when all of a sudden it felt like someone was fallowing her. She quickly turned around but saw nobody behind her. "Now I'm starting to scare myself." She mumbled as she kept walking. There was the sound of a twig snapping close behind her and she turned around again, but like the first time there was no one there. "Stupid stick." She laughed as she walked right into someone.

"Sorry." She mumbled and gasped when she saw a tall pale figure in front of her.

"You do smell good." He laughed

"What did you think he would lie to Riku about that?" Another pale figure asked as he appeared behind her.

"No, it's just better than I imagined." The first one laughed as he caught her wrist.

"Let me go." Kairi whimpered as he squeezed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"Now why would we want to do that when it took us forever to find you?" the second one asked as he came closer.

"I said let go." Kairi screamed as she kneed the first one in the stomach and punched the second one in the face. She started running as they both hissed in pain. Just when she thought she was going to get away, the second one caught her by the back of the shirt and threw her into the wall. There was a loud cracking sound as blood started to run down Kairi's neck and shoulders. She whimpered as her hand touched where her head was cracked open.

"Wow, she smells a lot better now." The first one smiled.

"Indeed, I can see Sora's fascination with the girl." The second one said as they started moving closer to her.

"Where is Sora?" Kairi asked as she tried to keep her balance.

"Why would it matter to you? It's not like he loves you are anything. In fact he just hangs around you to find a way to get your blood." The first one laughed.

"That's not true!" Kairi shouted. For some reason that comment hurt a lot more than she thought it would.

"Think about it, we know him way better than you do. So sorry to burst you bubble sweetie, but he really doesn't give a fuck about what happens to you." The second one laughed as he grabber her by the hair.

"You better think again." A voice called from the roof.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the first one shouted at him.

Sora jumped down in front of Kairi and threw the second one off of her. "The question should be: what are you guys doing here? Riku gave strict orders to leave her alone, she's _mine_."

"Oh is she now?" the first one growled as he charged toward him. Sora quickly turned around with something silver in his hand and stabbed the vampire through the heart. The vampire hissed as the stake pushed through and within ten seconds, he was dead.

"You bastard!" The second vampire yelled as he charged, throwing both Kairi and Sora back.

Kairi screamed out in pain as she smashed into the wall. Sora staggered a little, but otherwise he was unharmed. He turned to the second vampire as his eyes started glowing red.

"So the legend finally shows up. I only had to throw your girl around a bit." The second vampire laughed.

"In a second you won't be laughing." Sora growled.

"Try me, I bet I could take you out and two seconds." The vampire laughed.

In the blink of an eye Sora was gone. Both the vampire looked around quickly but there was no trace of him anywhere. The vampire started moving toward Kairi again when all of a sudden there was a sharp, wet, breaking sound. Kairi gasped as Sora was behind the vampire. His hand had completely punched through his chest. "Goodbye." Sora smiled as he ripped out the vampire's heart.

The dead vampire's body hit the ground and Sora's eyes reverted to their normal shade of blue. "Are you all right?" he asked Kairi as he ran to her.

"You saved me." Kairi mumbled as she started loosing consciousness.

"Why wouldn't I save you?" Sora asked gently as he picked her up.

"You never came back." Kairi cried a little as she closed her eyes.

"I'm here now. Don't worry I'll take care of you." He promised as he jumped onto the roof and ran her home.


	5. Chapter 5 Falling In Love

**Chapter 5: Falling in Love**

"Looks like you doing a lot better today." Sora smiled as he rewrapped the bandages around Kari's head. It's been a week since her attack and he stayed with her every night to make sure she was alright. When he first brought her home she was in really poor condition, she was battered and bruised from head to toe and it took 10 stitches to fix her head. Sora had to smile because she almost looked like herself today.

"I feel a lot better." Kairi smiled. "It's all because of you so thanks." Sora smiled and it felt like her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was starting to fall for him, and for all she knew he was falling for her too. "Hey, Sora, can I ask you a favor?" she asked after a minute.

"Sure, what do you want?" he answered as he finished with the bandage.

"Well, you know how you're good at playing guitar and singing and all that stuff like that?" Kairi started to blush a little.

"Uh huh?" Sora looked at her confused.

"I have to perform an ending song tomorrow for a concert and I have this song picked out that I really want to do but I need your help."

"You want me to sing with you in a concert?"

"Yeah it's after sunset so you don't have to worry." She added hoping he'd say yes.

He smiled, "I don't see why not, just get me some sheet music so I can practice it."

Kairi smiled and threw her arms around Sora's neck. "You're the best!"

Sora was caught off guard for a minute but he gently hugged her back. This was the first time their relationship had gotten physical in any way. "No problem. It's time for you to get some rest though so I'll practice it tonight and I'll see you in the morning." He said gently pulling her arms off.

"Oh wait a second." She said as she ran off to the other room. His eyes fallowed her and she was back in the room with a guitar case in her hand. "This is for you since I can't play it. You'd probably put it to better use than I would."

"I can't take it; it's one of the few things you have left from your father." Sora said.

"I really want you to have it. Sure it means a lot to me, but so do you." She admitted.

Sora blushed a little and took the strap from her hand. "Thank you, Kairi." He said as he stood up to leave.

"So you're really going to be there tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed the top of her head gently.

"So how's your little toy doing?" Riku smiled when Sora walked in.

"What does it matter to you?" Sora growled. He and Riku haven't been on the best of terms since Kairi's attack.

"I care to you know, I want to know about everything that happens around you, especially when it involves your food." Riku laughed. "Hey look at that. Did she give it to you?" He asked as he reached for the guitar case.

"Don't touch it!" Sora yelled as he it Riku, sending him flying across the room.

Riku gasped and looked at his brother, "You love her don't you?" Sora said nothing but only glared at him. "You know it's against our rules to fall in love with a human!" Riku shouted.

"What I do with my life doesn't concern you." Sora growled and his eyes turned red. Riku didn't bother to say anything. If you knew Sora, you knew never to mess with him when he's like that unless you have a death with.

Sora turned away after a minute and went to his room and started practicing. "Please tell me you don't love her, I really don't want to destroy my brother." Riku said to himself.

"You came." Kairi smiled when she saw Sora walk in.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Sora laughed.

"You kind of scared me, you are late." Kairi playfully pouted.

"I love how much faith you put in me." He laughed. "Hey your bandage is gone." He pointed out

"Yeah, Namine took a look at it today. It was healed enough so she just cured the rest." She smiled. "Better grab your guitar, we're next."

Sora nodded and grabbed his guitar. They waited silently for a few minutes and then the announcer called them on stage. Sora went to the microphone that was to the left of where Kairi was standing.

"I'd like to take a minute to thank everyone for inviting us to come perform tonight. The song we are going to sing is Two is Better Than One." With that ending note Sora started strumming the first chords.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_

Kairi smiled at Sora as they started singing together. It felt great how well their voices harmonized together, which made the song seem more powerful.

_  
So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Kairi smiled as they sang this part of the song because it reminded her so much of Sora and her. Sora just smiled as he continued playing. __

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone

And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one 

When the song came to a close the crowd went wild and as they looked into the crowd everyone had their cell phones and lighters out. Sora walked over and wrapped his arms around Kairi and whispered, "Good job." Kairi smiled at him and nodded. "Want to see the crowd really go wild?" Sora asked and smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think that you can make them cheer more than this though." She laughed.

"I think I can." He smiled as he tilted her head up and kissed her lips. Kairi was shocked at first but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back as Sora pulled her in closer, and just like he had promised, the crowd was cheering a lot more than before. "I love you." He said after he broke the kiss.  
"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6 Physical Attractions

**Chapter 6: Physical Attractions **

_Authors note: There's a lemon in this chapter…you have been warned. _

Sora and Kairi came home from the concert laughing. They were in high spirits because the concert went so well and they were finally able to admit their love for each other.

"Bet you can't catch me." Kairi teased as she ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Haven't you been taught not to taunt a vampire?" Sora laughed as he ran up after her. When He caught up with her, he tackled her onto the bed and kissed her. They both laughed and he kissed her more. She kissed him back and slid her tongue into his mouth, this surprised him a little and then he pulled her in closer.

Sora ran his up her leg and under her skirt which caused Kairi to tremble. He smiled then he moved his hand and slid it under her shirt and gently felt her breast. She jumped but didn't say anything until he tried to take her shirt off.

"Sora, please stop." She said as she pushed him off and sat up.

"What's wrong Kairi?" he asked kind of panicked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to do this." She said as she turned away from him.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, worry coloring his tone.

"No, it's not you it's me." She whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong. Are you just scared?" He asked gently as he gently turned her face back to him.

"It's just that…" she whispered. "I had sex before and it didn't go so well. He hurt me…a lot." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sora wiped the tear away and kissed her gently. "Kairi, listen to me. I would never hurt you. You can't let one bad experience stop you." He said softly.

Kairi just looked at him but said nothing.

"Do you trust me? We can pretend the other time didn't happen. Let's just pretend like this is your first time." He said.

Kairi stared at him while she thought for a few minutes. "Promise you won't hurt me?" she whispered.

Sora nodded, "I promise, if I do, just tell me to stop." He said as he kissed. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently pulled her in closer and took off her shirt. She blushed a bit, but took his off, reveling the muscles on his chest. She gently ran her fingers down his chest to his stomach. He moaned a little and kissed her neck. He was surprised he didn't get zapped like he did the other times.

"Why is that?" he thought to himself but quickly pushed it out of his head.

Sora gently pushed her back on the bed and pulled off her skirt. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and then she leaned up and took off his pants. He looked into her eyes and kissed her as he slid inside her. She jumped and gasped a little.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No I'm okay." She promised.

Sora nodded as he started to go in and out of her. He kept it slow for a while; until Kairi was comfortable then he got a little rougher. This went on for twenty minutes then they both reached their climax.

"So how did you become a vampire?" Kairi asked as they started putting their clothes back on.

"I was changed with an experiment, me and my brother both. It's a virus that was used to make super humans, as you can tell it worked but failed at the same time." Sora shook his head.

"How are there more like you?" she asked confused.

"There we're more experimented on, but we can also change people, but only if their body accepts the change." he answered honestly.

"How do you change them?" she asked

"Transmit the virus into their body, but why are we talking about this?" he laughed as he hugged her. She laughed and hugged back as the door opened. They both turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Namine?" Kairi asked, shocked and embarrassed.

"Kairi, look out he's a vampire." Namine growled as her hands started glowing.

Kairi backed away slowly, "Namine, don't hurt him." She pleaded as Namine charged at Sora.

Sora threw his hand out and caught hers. As his hand caught hers, Namine pushed all her energy into Sora's wrist, causing it to blow almost completely off.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed as he bled all over the floor. He just looked at her stunned holding his hand on.

Namine glared at Sora as she thought about attacking again. Sora backed towards the window and looked at Kairi again. As Kairi started to walk towards him, he leaned back and jumped out of the window.


	7. Chapter 7 Sora's Choice

**Chapter 7: Sora's Choice**

"What the fuck happened to you?" Riku asked as Sora walked in holding onto his bloody hand.

"None of your fucking business! Now help me out will you?" Sora snapped.

Riku shrugged and walked over to his brother. "Hold it steady." He said as he leaned over near his wrist. When Sora had his hand lined up perfectly, Riku brushed his tongue across the wound and it sealed itself together. When Riku was finished Sora flexed his fingers to make sure everything was healed.

"You need to take her blood and fast." Riku said when he was sure Sora was better.

"What?" Sora said shocked.

"This is getting way too out of hand. You got severely injured," he said pointing to Sora's hand, "and I can smell her all over you. If you don't take her blood and end this whole thing, I'll either have to destroy her, or you, or probably both of you because one of you would try to kill me."

"I told you before, I can't take her blood. There's something stopping me." Sora pointed out."

"I looked into that. The reason you can't get her blood is because there was a spell put on her. Her mother was an enchantress and when she was born she put that protective spell on her so vampires can't take her blood. I also looked up how to get around that, all you have to do is get her to let you take it." Riku smiled.

"I tried asking her once and I still got zapped." Sora said

"That's because she really didn't want you to the first time, didn't you say she sounded a little panicky when she said it." Riku grinned as Sora looked down at the ground. "You have one of two choices brother, either take her blood tonight, or tomorrow I'll kill you both. So which will it be?"

Sora was silent for a few moments just looking down at the ground, and then he looked up at Riku with sadness in his eyes, "I'll take her blood."

Riku smiled with joy, "Excellent, now go to her and take her blood." And with that Sora left the mansion.

Kairi was at home cleaning the blood off the carpet after Namine and Sora left. She was devastated that Namine had hurt Sora, and she was afraid he would never come back. When she had finished cleaning she heard a noise coming from her window. She turned around and she saw Sora entering her room.

"Sora!" she cried out as she ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back very gently. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what my friend did." Kairi apologized.

"It's okay Kairi; can I talk to you for a minute?" Sora asked as he led her to the edge of the bed.

She sat down and looked at him with concern, "What is it Sora?"

He sighed and said, "Would it be okay if I drank some of your blood? I won't kill you or anything."

Kairi thought for a long minute. At first she was afraid but then finally thought about how much she loved and trusted him, "If it will help you, you can have my blood."

Sora looked at her, his blue eyes full of surprise, he didn't want her to accept this, but he also didn't want both of them to die either, Riku never said he had to kill her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I'd do anything for you Sora. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered as he leaned into her neck. He brushed his lips across her neck which caused her to tremble a bit, and then he sunk his fangs into the side of her neck. She gasped a little, but closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep her from doing anything more. Minutes passed and Kairi began to feel weaker and weaker until she thought he was going to kill her. Sora finally released her and she fell back. She gripped her neck and started screaming as her body filled with pain.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She screamed.

"Your turning, either your body will accept it, or reject it. If your body rejects it, you will die." Sora said as he got up.

"You said you wouldn't kill me you dirty fucking liar!" She screamed out in agony. This hurt Sora deeply but he kept his expression blank.

"I'm a vampire Kairi; I have to be good at lying, or in this case telling half truths." He growled.

Kairi started crying, not only because her body hurt, but because she was betrayed, "I loved you."

Sora didn't say anything but went over to her window. Before he jumped he looked at her one last time.

Riku was waiting by the door when Sora returned. "I see that you were able to do it." He smiled. Sora didn't say anything but just walked passed him. "It must feel great to finally get her blood and be rid of her." Riku continued.

Sora turned around and looked at his brother. His eyes were glowing red with anger and pain. "I loved her and you made me hurt her. It wasn't about her blood anymore."

Riku laughed, "She was only a human anyway, and you'll get over it."

"I hate you." Sora growled at him. When he turned away a tear escaped from his eye.


	8. Chapter 8 Between Life and Death

**Chapter 8: Between Life and Death**

It was hard for Kairi to sleep during the night. The pain kept pulsing through her body continuously, not giving her a second of peace. When the alarm went off, she worked hard to pull herself out of bed. She really didn't want to go to school, but with graduation only a few weeks away, she couldn't afford to miss a day. It took her longer than usual to get ready, but at least she wasn't screaming or crying anymore. Before she left, she took one last look in the mirror. She saw fang marks in her neck from where Sora had bitten her the night before. She shuddered and quickly threw on a scarf, hoping nobody would think that it was suspicious.

When she was finally ready, she turned to leave. When she reached her door, there was a sharp jerking motion in her stomach. Then in that same instant, she clutched her stomach, leaned over and threw up a ton of blood. She gasped and ran out the door horrified. She didn't know if that was normal for a normal transformation, or if she was dying. Sora didn't tell her anything about it except it was live or die. It was hard to think about Sora; just thinking of his name had her gnawing on her lip. Her feelings were mixed about him. She still loved him, even though she hurt her.

"Hey Kairi, you don't look so well." Olette said when she walked into her first class.

Kairi looked up at her and smiled a bit, "I'm just tired." She said. There was no way she could tell her that she was bitten by a vampire and just threw up half her body weight in blood a while ago.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Olette replied as she went to her seat.

School went by slowly and she started to feel worse as the day went on. On top of that she had to perform at a club as well. She could always call in sick, but it was too late to find a replacement and her fans would be disappointed.

When she got home the just fell onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. "What did I get into?" She asked herself as she closed her eyes. To her surprise she was actually able to fall asleep through all the pain for a while. She woke up at sunset and started getting ready for work. When she finished getting changed, she felt sick again and quickly ran to the bathroom. Luckily she made it to the sink; she didn't want to clean the bloody mess off the floor. When she went back to her room, Sora was waiting for her.

He looked up at her and gasped when he saw how sick she was, "Kairi, are you alright. I'm sorry, this is all my fault." He said, but he didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" she growled at him as she grabbed her purse.

"I came how to see you were doing, I feel horrible about what I did…where you think you're going in this condition?" he asked shocked as she turned to leave.

"Work, where else would I be going?" she snapped.

Sora sighed, "You shouldn't go. Your bodies already rejecting the change, if you keep pushing yourself like that you'll only kill yourself faster."

Kairi turned and looked at his sad face, "Look I'm sorry, but I got to go. Not like you'd care if I live or die. You haven't even touched me yet."

"Please stop this, at least until I can fix you. The reason I haven't done anything to you yet is because I'm not supposed to be near you. If I touch you, I'll get your scent on me and Riku will now I was with you, and you're still alive. If he finds out you're alive, he'll kill us both."

"Then maybe you should go away!" she yelled as she ran out of the house. Sora just watched the empty doorway, shocked about what Kairi had just said to him.

"There she is!" the manager called as Kairi walked in. "how are ya feeling?"

"I'm…alright." Kairi lied.

"Good, good. But we don't have time to talk sweetheart, it's almost time for you to perform." The manager said pushing her a little.

"I know." Kairi sighed as she walked onstage. "Hey everybody, I can't stay very long tonight." She called as she got onstage. The crowed stared giving off a lot of aww and depressed sounds. "But before I decide to go, I do have one song I would really like to sing for you guys." She smiled a little. The crowed cheered and Kairi nodded to cue the music.

_Don't call me GaGa  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me_

He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)  
He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf  
In disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good, enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off of me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead, he's a monster in my bed  
He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead, he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance, But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

That boy,  
That boy,  
That boy,  
That boy,  
That boy,  
That boy

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er 

The crowed cheered and she smiled and waved as she quickly ran off stage. She needed to get home fast. This was the worst yet, just as she grabbed the door handle the world started spinning and she fell. Before she could fall, someone caught her.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped as he looked at the unconscious girl.

"Looks like you didn't listen to what I told you. Meet me at the mansion, and bring the girl with you." A voice called from behind him.

Sora turned around to see Riku standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" he growled.

Riku just laughed, "Like I'm going to tell you. Just get to the mansion so I can punish you properly." He said as he disappeared.

"Oh I'll come alright." Sora muttered to himself as he lifted Kairi off the ground. 


	9. Chapter 9 All or Nothing

**Chapter 9: All or Nothing **

Sora left the club as quick as possible, cradling Kairi in his arms as he quickly jumped roof top to roof top. She never stirred or woke up the whole run back to the mansion.

"Took you long enough," Riku laughed evilly; "I thought you weren't going to show."

Sora just rolled his eyes as he gently leaned Kairi against the wall. "You think I'm afraid of you?" he asked keeping his voice calm. "Anyway, what do you even want with us?"

Riku just chuckled, "What I want with you guys is for you both to die. I gave a simple little order and you broke it. It's truly sad though, I was going to give the girl and antidote so she could live, but you had to see her again. Oh well, not my problem."

Sora growled and took a step toward Riku, "I won't let you hurt her."

"I figured that would be the case, that's why I'm going to kill you first." Riku said as he took his fighting stance. "I wish you would have listened to me, I really don't want to kill my own brother."

Sora looked at Him surprised for a minute but prepared himself to fight as well, "You don't have to kill me, you just chose to."

"You broke the law; it has to come with a punishment. I could have just killed the girl, but then I would have had to kill you then anyway." Riku explained and then charged at Sora.

Sora quickly put his guard up but Riku had so much force behind his punch it sent him crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. Sora stumbled to get up. His vision was blurred for half a second when he charged at Riku and sent him flying trough the front door. It was already too late when Sora saw Riku coming. He cut Sora's chest leaving red diagonal marks from his shoulder to his hip. Riku swung for his head as he stumbled back, but Sora quickly ducked and kicked under Riku's feet, causing him to fall backwards. Sora smiled slightly to himself before Riku grabbed his foot and pulled him down, smacking his head on the floor.

Riku got up and smiled as he took in the sight of his brother on the ground, he watched as he struggled to get up as blood oozed out of his head. When Sora finally staggered to his feet, Riku pulled his fist back and slammed Sora right in the ribcage. There was a cracking sound as he flew across the room. He groaned as he rolled over to push himself back up. He knew he was going to die, but he got one last idea as he saw the sun starting to come over the horizon through the broken door.

Sora used all of his strength to push himself off the ground and he ran out the door. Riku followed but stopped at the door when he saw the sun rising. "What do you think your doing?!" he shouted as Sora walked into the yard and closed his eyes, holding his hands out.

As the sun broke into the sky, Sora felt his skin heat up, but he didn't catch fire or burn. When Sora knew he obtained all the sunlight he needed, he opened his eyes and in a flash had crashed into Riku. Riku screamed as he burst into flames and burned to the ground.

Kairi had finally woken up to see Riku's death. She gasped as she witnessed this horrifying event, but smiled a little to see Sora still standing. She was impressed as his body glowed a gentle orange color. When Riku was nothing more than dust, Sora turned and smiled slightly at Kairi. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her.

"You're alright." He smiled sweetly.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked as she looked over all his injuries, but the hardest thing to miss was the sadness in his eyes.

"I'll be alright." He said as he reached his hand out to her.

She smiled and reached for his hand, but quickly pulled back as the sharp pain in her stomach hit which caused her to throw up blood. Sora looked at her shocked as the fear filled his eyes. "I'm alright." She smiled at him.

Sora panicked momentarily until he remembered that Riku said there was an antidote. "Wait here for a second, I need to grab something and then I'll bring you home." He told her as he ran down the hall.

_Authors Note: I don't hate Riku, I just did that to make the story interesting, so don't hate me for doing it. Also, there is only one chapter left in this series. I am debating writing a sequel, but don't tell me to or not until you read the next chapter. Thanks for all my readers. Kairiangel035_


	10. Chapter 10 Final Goodbyes

**Chapter 10: Final Goodbyes**

"That was fast." Kairi said as Sora sat her on the edge of her bed. Sora had found what he needed within seconds, then grabbed Kairi and they were flying down the street in no time. It was surprising that she stayed conscious the whole time, judging by how pale she was, she didn't have much time left.

"I kind of had to be." Sora smiled at her and then looked down at the instructions for the antidote. His face fell when he read the final line.

"What's wrong?" she asked picking up on his distress.

He just smiled and sat beside her, "Kairi, what would you do if you had to forget everything about me?"

She looked at him surprised and confused, "I would never forget about you."

Sora sighed and looked at her, "Kairi, in order to save you, you'll have to forget about me. This antidote that I'm about to give you wipes you of any memory you have of the person who bit you and everything that happened when you were with them."

Kairi shook her head frustrated, "Then I'm not taking it."

"Kairi, it's the only way." Sora protested.

"There's other ways!" she snapped as she jumped off the bed and looked at him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, you lived. Just do whatever trick helped you live and do it to me." She smiled hopefully.

He shook his head, "I don't think there's a trick. Plus I would have to watch you all the time and it's about time for me to move on. There have been too many murders and I just killed Riku, so the police will be looking for me."

"I graduate next week, just stay till then and we can run away together." She said sitting next to him and grabbing his hands.

Sora sighed and pulled his hands away as he reached for the syringe and filled it up with the antidote. "I'm sorry Kairi; I won't sit by and watch you die."

"I would rather die then forget!" Kairi yelled as she pushed his hands away from filling the syringe with antidote.

He looked at her surprised as her face was filled with anger, tears streaming down her face. "That's not how it's going to be for me." He sighed as he picked the needle up off the floor.

"Then promise me something." She whispered. He didn't say anything but stared at her and waited for her to continue. "Promise me that you'll come back to me and we'll be together again."

Sora just looked down, "I can't promise that." He said

"Why not?" She asked slightly hurt.

"I don't think I can keep that promise, it's not that I don't want to be with you, it's that you won't remember and you'll probably find someone else." He told her.

Kairi looked down, "At least promise you'll try." Sora said nothing. "Even if I don't remember you making that promise you will. Your good at keeping promises, when we first met you said you were going to get my blood and you did. Now just promise me this if you're going to take yourself out of my life."

"I will…I will promise to try to come back into your life sometime in the future. I don't know when yet, but I will." He said to her and looked into her eyes.

Kairi smiled and hugged him, "Thank you." She said. Sora wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Sora said as he gently slipped the syringe into her arm. She gasped a little but fell asleep in his arms. Sora sighed and laid her down on the bed and got up. He watched her in the dim lighted room. It was quiet and Sora could hear every heartbeat, his and Kairi's.

He stayed with her until the sun was completely up. He turned to leave the room because he knew that her alarm would go off any minute to wake her up for school. Just as he put his had on her door knob a new sound filled the room. It was an interesting sound. The sound was strangely familiar to a heartbeat, it was just muffled and more light and fluttery than his and Kairi's heart.

Sora gasped and crossed the room to where the sound was coming from. When he reached Kairi's bed he smiled at little. He gently put his hand on her stomach and whispered, "Take care of her for me." After that, Kairi's alarm clock went off. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

"Congratulations Kairi." Namine said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, congratulations to you to." She laughed as she hugged her back.

"So, we finally graduated high school." Namine said as she looked into the sunset.

"It would seem that way." Kairi smiled as she looked out into the distance. At the very end of the field she saw a man with brown spiky hair looking at her. She stared at her for a bit and he nodded at her. "Huh?" she said to herself.

"What is it?" Namine asked confused.

"There's a man standing over there looking at me." Kairi said as she pointed out where she saw the man.

"I don't see anyone." Namine said as she looked at where Kairi was pointing.

"What?" Kairi said as she looked at the empty space, "Weird, he was just there a minute ago."

"You're just seeing things." Namine laughed.

Sora smiled to himself as he listened to the girls talk. It was hard for him to keep walking away from her. To him it almost felt like he was walking out of her life forever, but deep down in his heart he knew he would see her again someday.

_Authors Note: Thank you everyone for reading! As you can see I set myself up for a sequel, so if you don't like the ending don't kill me. Originally when I started this was just going to be a short story, but then I played around with some ideas and now there's going to be a part two. If you're going to be looking for it, it's going to be called Bloody Hearts. Keep on reading ~kairiangel035 _


End file.
